Vehicles include a body that defines a passenger compartment. One wall of the body will include a pressure relief valve for venting air from within the passenger compartment to outside the body when the air pressure within the passenger compartment is greater than atmospheric pressure, such as occurs when an HVAC system circulates air from outside the body into the passenger compartment, or when rapidly closing a door of the vehicle. An acoustic insulator may be positioned adjacent the wall, between the wall and an interior trim panel, in order to prevent noise infiltration through the wall and through the pressure relief valve into the passenger compartment.